El Girasol
by RougeElephant
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde lo sucedido con Porky, todos han crecido y logrado superar los obstáculos, excepto por el niño llamado Lucas. Quien para volver a ser feliz, sólo ha pedido un deseo. (Kumatora y Lucas oneshot)


Apenas culminé Mother 3. (Prefiero llamarle así, que Earthbound) Y he de decir, que quedé muy triste e inconforme, con ganas de saber más y de consolar a mi niño llorica. Por ello, he escrito este pequeño Oneshot. ¡Contiene Spoilers!

* * *

Pasado ya cinco desde lo sucedido con Porky, la paz ha regresado al pueblo. Las flores han vuelto a salir sin terror y los niños regresaron a sus parques. Nuestro fiel perro acompañante Boney regresó a su hogar junto a Flint. Duster también ha regresado a sus actividades normales inclusive yo he encontrado un lugar para mí. Sin embargo, existe una persona que no ha hallado la paz desde hace cinco años. Su nombre es Lucas y ya no es un niño. Al final de todo, el hombre enmascarado resultó ser Claus, hermano de Lucas quien murió el mismo día que pudo ser liberado de las manos de Porky, Claus parece haberse ido en paz, pero no todo es paz para Lucas. De ser un chico llorica, pero valiente y lleno de esperanza se ha vuelto un adulto solitario, siempre saluda a aquel que le dirige la palabra, pero nunca está más de diez minutos con una persona, todos los días se levanta temprano para ir a aquel muerto lugar donde solían nacer los girasoles. Lucas va a ese lugar todos los días, nadie sabe que hace exactamente ahí.

Quiero ayudarlo, pero ¿Cómo ayudas a una persona que no quiere ser ayudada? Lucas no quiere ayuda, Lucas sólo quiere a Claus de regreso, pero Claus no va a regresar, porque ahora es un fantasma.

Las antiguas leyendas solían decir que los gemelos eran muy unidos desde su nacimiento, así que lo normal era que Lucas se sintiera vacío, pensamos todos que aquello pasaría, incluso Flint lo pensó, pero desde que Claus no está más, parece que Lucas tampoco está.

-Buenos días Lucas

-Buenos días Kumatora

Estaba parada frente a una tienda, esperando por las cosas que compré cuando Lucas pasó de repente, no sé si soy yo o él, pero sus ojos parecen haber tomado otra tonalidad, ya no parecen azules y vivos, si no tristes y grises. No entiendo como alguien tan perfecto como Lucas puede ser tan infeliz, Lucas agita su mano con una sonrisa torcida, regresa a casa Lucas, pide Flint siempre, pide que Lucas regrese sano a casa todos los días, porque ya no tiene por quién más pedir. No quiero que te pase nada, Lucas. Por eso voy a seguirte hoy.

No sé qué es lo que hace, no sé a dónde se dirige, no sé donde ha estado, pero él permanece largas horas por la noche, ya que él tiene horribles sueños. Está atrapado dicen, en su mundo donde Claus nunca murió. Jugando solo en su patio trasero, pateando la pelota hasta la cerca, esperando como si algún día alguien se la volviera a patear de regreso. Debo trabajar en él, debo saber más de él, aunque tal vez parezca ser demasiado tarde.

-Creo que debería tener más confianza en mí mismo. –Dijo Lucas cuando se dio cuenta que lo seguía.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? –Pregunté, saliendo de mi escondite.

-Um, bueno. Es fácil adivinarlo, el aire huele como a ti. Tú siempre hueles a jazmín.

-¿Tú crees, Lucas?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes ganas de ir a casa?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Se está a gusto aquí. –Dijo Lucas mientras se sentaba en aquel campo seco. –Pronto llegará la noche, y sabrás de lo que te hablo.

-¿Puedo quedarme a esperar la noche contigo?

-Sí, está bien.

No quiero decir más palabras, quiero pensar que él ya lo sabe. Que no he dormido mucho desde la noche que comenzó a ponerse así. Yendo a este lugar a esperar la noche, la gente dice que Lucas no suele hablar mucho con las personas, con Flint no habla demasiado, y tampoco con Duster. A Boney le habla en ocasiones, y me hace feliz saber que soy yo con la quien más habla pero ¿Por qué?

Lucas se mantuvo sentado por un largo tiempo hasta que el día envejeció y se cubrió de negro. Juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. Recordé, que algo así hacía la chica que vimos en la película, nuestros antecesores, las Magipsi dicen que se llama "rezar" después de unos minutos así, Lucas vuelve a ser él mismo y sin mirarme comienza a hablar

-Hinawa dice que, todas las personas al morir nos convertimos en estrellas. Cuando era más chico, yo pensaba que las estrellas eran muy hermosas, pero si las miras bien, son demasiadas…significa que han sido muchas las personas que han muerto. Y si las personas mueren, significan que hay dos o más llorando por ella. Entonces, hay más de un millón de lágrimas, que se derraman por todas ellas.

Escuché con atención lo que Lucas estaba hablando, me había dicho el psicólogo que si una persona no era escuchada podría deprimirse, y si se deprimía podría cometer aquello que llaman suicidio, al igual que su hermano.

-Háblame de ti Lucas.

-Mi comida preferida es el Omelette.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué más te gusta hacer?

-¿Vas a salir así en pijama? ¡Regresa y ponte la ropa, Lucas! –Dijo Lucas cambiando su tono de voz. –Me gusta usar la pijama aunque ya sea tarde, pero mi madre nunca me deja hacerlo. Usa, la psicología inversa, entonces tengo que regresarme a ponerme mi ropa.

-¿Qué más?

-Me gusta jugar mucho con Claus, aunque a veces estoy ocupado. Bueno, ya no más. Ya no estoy más ocupado así que, si él quiere jugar conmigo, por mí está bien.

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar ahora?

-Yo sí. Pero Claus ya no puede jugar.

Lucas se acostó en el campo de girasoles muerto y respiró profundo.

-Podría ser que yo tenga ganas de hacerlo, pero no lo hago.

-Sí, es lo que veo. –Dije mientras continuaba mirándolo detenidamente. -¿Sabías que también se pueden pedir deseos a las estrellas? Si pudieras pedir uno. ¿Cuál sería?

-Me gustaría hacer que al menos un girasol creciera, pero aquí en la villa nunca crece ninguna flor que no sean esas rosas. A mi madre, Hinawa, le gustan los girasoles, así que quiero llevarle uno el día de las madres.

-¿Ese es tu deseo?

-Sí, quiero un girasol para mi madre. Se pondrá muy feliz si traigo uno para ella.

Buscar un Girasol para Lucas, apunté en mi mente. Mientras él aún miraba hacia arriba.

-¿Se puede elegir cualquier estrella para pedirle un deseo?

-Sí, sí. La que tú quieras Lucas.

-Está bien, voy a elegir a esa.

Lucas señaló a una de las estrellas más pequeñas que había en el cielo. Y yo pregunté por qué.

-Bueno, no se siente tan bien ser el menor. O el más débil de todos. Hay que hacerse caso a los más chicos también. –Pronunció Lucas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

A pesar que haya pasado tanto tiempo, hablar con Lucas de después de cinco años, se siente como hablar con Lucas de hace cinco años. Es el mismo niño, está atrapado, en su pequeño mundo, donde nada ha sucedido aún. O eso es lo que yo pienso.

-Está haciendo frío. ¿Tienes frío Lucas?

-No. ¿Tú sí, Kumatora?

-Un poco nada más.

-Puedo darte mi ropa si quieres, no creo necesitarla. No tengo frío.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien.

Esa noche, pedí yo también un deseo a una estrella. Quería hacer feliz a Lucas, aunque sea por una vez en su vida. Lucas regresó a casa más tarde y yo también. Al día siguiente me dispuse a buscar en todas las tiendas y preguntar con todas las personas son semillas de girasol.

Afortunadamente, conseguí unas pocas. Las cuales cuando creí que Lucas había regresado a casa fui a plantar nocturnamente.

-Buenas noches Kumatora. –Se escuchó una voz desde atrás.

-Oh, Lucas. Buenas noches. ¿Qué sucede?

-Vine a acampar. –Dijo Lucas mientras colocaba algunas cosas.

-¿Flint está enterado de esto?

-No sé, supongo.

-No deberías salirte de casa sin su permiso, podrías preocuparlo. Y yo me preocupo también por ti. ¿Sabías eso Lucas?

-Sabía que mi papá se preocupaba por mí. Pero no sabía que tú también.

Dijo Lucas mientras se sentaba donde siempre, comenzando a desempacar.

-Te lo dije un montón de veces. Me preocupo por ti Lucas. ¿Está eso mal?

-Sí. Bueno, puede ser. ¿Vas a quedarte otro rato más, o ya te irás?

-No lo sé, tenías razón. Se está muy a gusto aquí. –Respondí tratando que Lucas no hiciera su casa donde había sembrado los girasoles.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir, no creo que Hinawa se moleste.

Asentí y me ayude a Lucas a montar la casa. Terminamos luego de algunos minutos y entramos dentro de ella. Tenía un material transparente para poder ver a las estrellas, a Lucas le gustaban mucho supongo.

-¿Recuerdas la estrella de ayer? –Preguntó Lucas.

-Sí.

-Bueno, no sé que tan raro es que yo hable con esa estrella siempre. A esa estrella, es a la que le rezaba.

-¿Qué es lo que le rezas, Lucas?

Lucas guardó silencio y se recostó en la casa de acampar. Sus ojos parecían reflejar las estrellas y entonces habló.

-Kumatora. ¿Por qué Hinawa no vuelve a casa?

Guardé silencio mientras lo miraba. Había hablado en un tono de voz, que semejaba al Lucas de hace cinco años, cuando apenas era un niño. Aunque después de todo, parecía seguir siéndolo.

-Está bien. Hinawa puede que no regrese. Pero ¿Y Claus? ¿Por qué Claus no vuelve a casa?

-Lucas…yo…

-No, Kumatora. Los muertos no vuelven a casa. Los muertos no escuchan, entonces. ¿Por qué sigo hablándoles? Siento, como si me respondieran. Y me invitan a venir a este campo todos los días, siento como si estuviesen aquí, como si dijeran _"Ven Lucas. Estamos aquí ¿No puedes vernos?" _Y eso es verdad, yo no puedo verlos. Entonces ¿Por qué me buscan en mis sueños, Kumatora?

Lucas me miraba, tenía la mirada de un niño en ella. Se giró sin soltar una sola lágrima y se durmió después de unos minutos. Todo esto era muy difícil para mí, pero sé que era más difícil para él. Por favor, Lucas. Vuelve a casa. Vuelve a sonreír…vuelve a ser el chico del quien estoy enamorada.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucas había dejado una nota. Que no importaba si yo me quedaba con la casa, que ya no iba a regresar a los campos. Me extrañó aquella nota así que fui donde Flint para buscarle, sin embargo Flint me dijo que Lucas no había regresado desde anoche. Supuse que debía estar en algún otro lugar, y también supuse que regresaría. Pero Lucas no regresó por dos meses, sin embargo continúe yendo al campo de girasoles como él lo hacía, para cuidar de aquellas semillas que yo había sembrado, después de todo, ese era su deseo.

Al cabo de algunas semanas, los primeros girasoles florecieron. Yo estaba muy feliz porque tal vez así, Lucas podría regresar, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Necesitaba tiempo solo, tiempo para él. Y yo lo respeté. Llevé esos cinco girasoles que apenas crecieron a la tumba donde descansaban Claus y Hinawa. Sólo de esa forma, pude comprender que nadie estaba preparado para perderlo todo en esta vida, y menos si eras sólo un niño. Yo no era Claus para jugar con él, y yo no era Hinawa para abrazarlo por las noches cuando tuviera frío, tuvo que crecer solo con un trauma que ningún niño de diez años debió pasar. Comprendí que no había lugar en este momento para una princesa. Si uno de mis deseos de volviera realidad, desearía que la sonrisa de Lucas regresara al lugar donde debería estar. El mundo es hermoso….incapaz de lo que quiero decir, traté de hacerlo todo y aunque no pude, perdiendo se aprende. Y queda aquella experiencia anterior, no encontraré la respuesta en mis hojas de mi pasado..

Era de noche cuando escuché golpeteos en mi ventana, me desperté y me dirigí a ella. Se trataba de Lucas, asustaba abrí de golpe la ventana, no sabía ni cómo había llegado ahí.

-¡Kumatora, rápido! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!

Parpadee un par de veces y asentí, salí junto a él que me guío en la noche hasta un campo de girasoles. Recordé que había arrancado los últimos hace unas semanas ¿Por qué seguía uno todavía?

-Y no es sólo eso…

Lucas bajó hasta el campo conmigo de la mano y me mostró pequeños retoños de girasol que apenas comenzaban a salir.

-Hinawa está feliz por su regalo, así que ha devuelto la felicidad a este campo.

-¿Significa, que tú también estás feliz, Lucas?

Lucas miró a aquel girasol creciente y resplandeciente, con el tallo fuerte y alto. Sonrío completamente y me miró a los ojos.

-Sí. Totalmente feliz, gracias, Kumatora.

A partir de ese día, debo suponer que se cumplieron nuestros deseos. Aquellos que han muerto, no regresan, porque nunca se han ido. Permanecen aquí, dentro nuestro, esperando el día que nos volvamos a encontrar.


End file.
